Silver the Hedgehog
by SnivyKat999
Summary: In the year 2216, our hero Silver the Hedgehog has been defeating Eggman Nega's plots to take over the world. He has made a few friends, in both his time, the past (200 years before) who have travelled through time, and some from another dimension. Eggman Nega has joined forces with Eggman to use the power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds to take over Time and Space. Slight Silvaze!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue and Part 1

FAN FICTION! Silver the Hedgehog!

**HELLO FAN FIC READERS!**

**So, there is a Shadow the Hedgehog Game, and of course, a Sonic the Hedgehog game, and… no Silver the Hedgehog game. Now, I know quite a few want there to b one… so… I decided to make a fan fic based on what I think would be a good game story for it. Everyone has their opinions, so, think all u want about this. I do LOVE the whole Silvaze fan fic thing that started after the 2006 game of Sonic the Hedgehog, so, I will also b adding that to it. I might also add some characters I created, but… let's just see how it goes.**

**Crazy thing here, I don't know how I come up with some of these ideas whilst playing Renesmee's Lullaby/Something Terrible and The Forgotten by Green Day (both from The twilight saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2) on my keyboard, but here it is. **

**-SnivyKat999 (Kat)**

Prologue: Eggman in Eggman Nega's base.

"Ho ho hoooo. Just one more Sol Emerald, and we'll be victorious soon enough." Eggman liked Eggman Nega's idea, clearly. He already got all seven Chaos Emeralds, but the blue hedgehog, Sonic, his number one enemy wasn't able to find him, as Eggman wasn't in his own dimension, but in his relative Eggman Nega's.

"Indeed. One we get that last emerald from that princess, we could easily conquer both Time." Eggman Nega spoke of the result of their plan, if it worked.

"And Space." The two were in sync.

"Past, present,"

"And future."

"Both my world,"

"And my world."

"And we could easily then take over many others that are not yet in our possession."

"We have none in our possession." Eggman had a point.

"But soon, my relative, we will. And no fire cat, speedy hedgehog, or any of their stupid friends could stop us." Eggman Nega said confidently.

"Not without the power of both Chaos and Sol emeralds."

"Despite our differences, we shall both take over our worlds."

"Indeed my descendent. Indeed."

The two both laughed in their evil ways, very alike.

**OK, so, there's the prologue. Short as many I have read.**

The story with Silver begins!

Year of 2216, we follow Silver the hedgehog, who was one rare creature as he had psychokinetic abilities, meaning he could move anything by using his mind. Golden coloured eyes, silver coloured fur (giving a reason for his name), 14 years old, and… a hero…not wait… _the_ hero of this story.

Taking a usual walk through the forest. Looking for Eggman Nega's robots. No one had seen the villain in a long time. But the robots were still out and about.

"When will that Egghead ever learn?" Silver asked himself rhetorically as some more robots appeared further up ahead in his path.

Our hero then charged himself forward, and used his supernatural ability, he threw the robots into chaos, crashing them, and destroying them.

"_Pathetic_." He thought about them.

One actually managed to still work.

"Intruder. Stopping mission. Rival: Silver the Hedgehog." The blue machine said in his robotic voice.

Silver then quickly took care of him immediately, using his fist to smash the villain robot to a tree. He only used his ability whenever mainly needed, because if he used it too much, he would then become weak, and needed rings to build his energy up again.

The psychokinetic hedgehog then ran up ahead, and many robots got the message from the one that was destroyed last.

It took a minute, but as Silver ran throughout the forest, he destroyed all the robots blocking his path.

"Hey!" Silver was just outside of the forest, and as he heard the voice, he looked up and saw someone being held by a mega robot. "Down there! Help, please!"

Silver knew he had to do something, save the one in trouble, and at the same time, destroy the giant robot.

"You shall be destroyed as you are master's number one rival." The robot's voice was a bit loud.

"Not today." Silver was confident in that. It wasn't the first time he had such a challenge. He had been through tougher challenges.

The robot then smacked his free mechanical fist on the ground, but Silver quickly dodged it. He then leaped up to the head of the robot, and smacked a hard punch into it. Where the head was, the brain of it was.

The robot seemed to slow down and took a step back to stop his fall.

Silver then took more kicks and punches to it, until it finally fell back, and released what it was holding onto.

It was easy to see the robot was malfunctioning, so our hero quickly jumped off and followed the creature who was already running away to take cover from the small explosions that followed. When the two stopped and looked back at the damage, they both knew that was over, for the time being.

"Hey, thanks for that… uh… What is your name exactly?" Silver then looked at the creature. A black bat, his height. Dark eyes (hard to tell what colour), pointed ears, large wings.

"Silver." He answered. "And, no worries. Just stay out of this area. I always take care of things around here."

"Must be hard doing it alone."

"I'm not always alone." He knew this group who were all fighting Eggman Nega for the freedom of this world.

"That's good to know. Oh, I'm Blackeye by the way." Blackeye. Suited him. He was nearly completely black, except for his muzzle which was grey.

"Good to meet you. Like to stay and chat, but I have something to take care of." He sure did. Finding Eggman Nega's new base. Whenever Silver found it, and destroyed it, Eggman Nega was never killed with it, he would always escape and find a place to create a new one.

Silver was about to leave, but Blackeye spoke up again. "I'll help you then." Our hero then turned around and looked at him. "You saved me today. And, I am also after Nega. He has destroyed my home area, and I am one of the only survivors left. I must fulfil my duty, and I will be honoured to serve at your side and we shall defeat the evil Doctor Eggman Nega together."

This was odd for Silver. He hadn't seen his group in a long time, so he ended up taking care of the defeats alone. No one would really say to go with him because they were all scared of the evil master.

"As long as you can keep up." Silver said, ready to run off.

"Can do." Blackeye then jumped up and flapped his wings, and started to fly ahead of where Silver was going to go. Silver then started to run to catch up with him.

"So, where are we heading exactly?" Blackeye asked. "I have got no lead, but do you?"

"Bionic Ruins." Silver answered. "Nega used to have a base there until I destroyed it a few months ago, but I heard that some strange things have been happening there for a fair bit."

"Let's check it out then."

The two then started to head towards their next destination.

**I know, bit of an odd start to this… but I will try and make it better in the next chapters. Every game starts off a bit short, right?**

**-Kat**


	2. Part 2

**Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 2 (sorry if the story does feel like it's not going anywhere… it's getting somewhere…. I'm just picturing the levels happening as this is what I fantasise to be the story line of a future Silver the Hedgehog game…. If there is one… (SEGA, there better be, even if it isn't t this story… please! SOMETHING! And as long as it has Blaze in it too, it's OK!) **

**Also… sorry this took a while.**

**-Kat J 3 xx**

Well, the two fighters didn't have an easy time getting to Bionic Ruins, as Eggman Nega's robots were on alert. But, Silver and Blackeye managed to destroy them and get to the destination.

"Wow. What a dump." Blackeye was right there. There was scrap metal, broken wires with still little electricity running through them, destroyed robots, and machinery that were also destroyed. From the same repeated symbols in most of the robots, machines, and metal that used to be the walls of the base, it was easy to see it used to be Eggman Nega's base. "I don't see what could happen here."

Silver could, well, not see, but sense.

"Why are you standing so statue like?" Blackeye was confused in why Silver was standing so still, eyes closed, and misty blue light around him.

Without an answer, Silver then opened his eyes again, then took a few more steps forward. He then used his psychokinetic ability to move some metals, under it was something that wasn't seen before, as it was (meant to be) a hidden door, leading to the underground area.

"A secret passage! This must be a lead!" Blackeye was fast in getting the idea of what was going on.

"This must be a place where Nega has been recently. I never saw this part before." Silver then lifted the iron circle and under it was a deep hole, leading where they did not know.

"I'll see if it's clear." Before Silver could stop Blackeye, the bat wrapped his wings around him and jumped into the hole. When he landed on the ground, on his feet, he quickly looked around to see there was a tunnel, no enemies close ahead. "It's clear." He didn't really yell that out, just to keep a low cover.

Silver then used his ability to let himself go down slowly, but also quick. The two then walked through the long dark tunnel, until some light started to appear in the distance.

"What do you think is up ahead?" Blackeye asked.

"Let's go and find out." Silver had only a slight idea, it had to do something with Eggman Nega.

They then cautiously walked up further. When they were very close, a voice was then heard, robotic.

"Capture target. Target must be captured." Another one of the evil genius' robots, but what was it referring to was the mystery.

"Sorry, but I have other things to take care of." The other voice, female, and elegant. Silver then froze at the sound of it. He knew he had heard it before.

"Yo, Silver, come on. There are robots to destroy." Blackeye was eager. Silver then continued forward with Blackeye.

When they entered the room, it was what Silver hoped for, but at the same time, he didn't. There were two robots, both looking at… something or someone behind one piece of machinery, which was working. Behind them was a large metal circle, with sparks of electricity above it.

One of the robots then turned and saw Silver and Blackeye.

"Trespassers. Must capture."

Before the robots could react, Silver then used his ability to start the fight. He threw one of the robots to the showing electricity. The robot then got too much of the electric energy and exploded. The other robot standing was a bit larger, one who was stronger than the normal ones Eggman Nega made.

It then aimed its gun at the hedgehog, with the bat by its side. Both of them dodged the shot easily. They both then started to attack, and Silver had another plan, to destroy the hidden base, giving the doctor another destroyed place.

After many shots and dodges happened, Silver was about to make his last move, until a line of fire came through the robot and almost hitting Silver in mid-air. The robot was… busted completely, but both Silver and Blackeye had no clue what just happened. When the robot went down, and the hedgehog and bat stood up, they both looked at what caused the unexpected fire. What stood there, a lavender coloured cat, long tail, hair tied up, the feline was wearing what looked like a cape, white tights, heels, and when the cat turned around to see the two, her golden eyes showed, as did the golden necklace.

Silver instantly knew he had met the lavender cat before.

"Wait, I've seen you before." Silver just couldn't remember the name. It felt like a long time ago.

"Silver?" She clearly remembered Silver, well, she was starting to. Silver then remembered her name, as he saw the fire in her palm go out. That gave it away.

"Blaze?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Blackeye, let's just say, felt a bit awkward and confused not knowing what was going on.

"We've crossed paths." Blaze answered.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked.

Blaze was then confused herself. She turned around and looked at the metal circular area. "I don't know. I was… chasing this… evil man called Eggman Nega, who had stolen the Sol Emeralds, next thing I know, I'm here." Both Silver and Blackeye were as confused as Blaze was, but for a different reason.

"Wait, Eggman Nega? How do you know him?" Blackeye asked. Silver was wondering the same thing.

"My arch enemy. I've known him for a long time, he has always been after the Sol Emeralds I guard. He has unfortunately succeeded. How do _you_ know him?" Blaze was then confused in why Blackeye asked.

"He's not really the most liked person here either." Blackeye answered.

"So, he has been in both my world and yours? Like he travels back and forth multiple times? How is that even possible?" Blaze had no answer to her questions, neither did Silver or Blackeye.

**So… sorry if that didn't really feel like it had much of an impact. This is my first fan fiction after all. Just starting off. Until next time, see ya! Peaceout!**

**-Kat J 3 xx**


	3. Part 3

**Dear readers,**

**I KNOW it's been a LONG WHILE! Christmas holidays, now I have nothing to do. If you get the hint my besties (if you're reading this) TAKE THE HINT! **

**SO, here we go, continuing on from the previous part.**

**-Kat :) 3 xx**

After more noises coming near, Silver, Blackeye, and Blaze knew that more of their enemies were coming, so they had to get out of the hideout, and out of the whole area.

Silver was the one leading. To the place known as Portal Temple. The hedgehog heard that ways of travelling through space and time were known in that temple. Silver had done it before, but never knew how. Of course Eggman Nega's robots were in their tracks.

When they got there, to a surprise, no enemies in sight.

"Is this it?" Blackeye asked.

"This is it." Silver confirmed.

The temple was based near a cliff, looking out onto the ocean.

"Good view." Blackeye noticed as he walked near the cliff. Silver just walked into the small temple, followed by Blaze.

On the walls had words in Ancient language.

"You know what any of these mean?" Blaze asked.

"No. Not all of it." He knew what some of it. Space and Time, Chaos Emeralds, Portals, Dark Magic, those were the only useful information. "What did you say Nega has again?"

"The Sol Emeralds. And it looks like that I'm here, Eggman Nega must be here too. That means the emeralds are out of my world."

"What does that mean for your world?"

"That it's in terrible danger. The power of the emeralds are the only things holding it together."

Blackeye then interrupts.

"Hey, if you two love birds find nothing useful in there, better see what's out here."

Silver and Blaze both react at the first remark Blackeye said, how he called them "Love birds", they were both lost for words, thinking the bat must've been crazy. But the two then walk out to find out what Blackeye was talking about.

They saw Blackeye standing near the cliff again. Silver went near to see where Blackeye was looking. But Blaze didn't, she was being more cautious, and she was afraid of heights.

"What am I looking at?" Silver asked.

"Down there, some pink… hedgehog, I think." That was when Blaze listened more.

"Pink hedgehog?" She asked, she knew a pink hedgehog.

"Looks a bit lost down there." Blackeye pointed out.

There really was a pink hedgehog at the bottom of the cliff, walking along the rocky sea shore.

"Is that…?" Even Silver recognised her.

"Amy?" Blaze wasn't as near to the edge of the cliff as the other two were, but from her view, she was able to see her friend in the distance.

"Looks like her."

"Well, that's settled, you two know her, so I'll go get her for you." Before the other two could say anything, Blackeye jumped off and flew down to the female hedgehog. She gets a fright when the bat lands right in front of her.

"Calm down, calm down. I come in piece." Blackeye knew the girl was ready to attack.

"Who are you?"

"Well, you don't know who I am, but apparently those two know you." He pointed up to his friends. The female hedgehog turned around and looked at the white hedgehog and lavender cat at the top of the cliff. Blaze was a bit more closer to the edge, but still cautious.

"Silver? Blaze?" She said, in confusion.

"It's Amy." Silver and Blaze were both surprised by the fact that they said it at the same time.

"OK, now that we've got that sorted, I'll help you up there." As usual, Blackeye did what he said he would do before anyone could say anything.

"Thanks…uh… what is your name?" Amy asked.

"Blackeye."

"Odd, but nice name." She then turns to her friends. "What are you two doing here?"

"Should ask you that."

"I don't know. Sonic, the others, and myself were in Eggman's base, he had all the Chaos Emeralds, and he used them to send us… well, somewhere. Looks like I ended up down there.

"That's like what happened to Blaze." Silver then looks at the cat.

"Except I was going after Eggman Nega, I wasn't in his base or anything."

Before they could talk and try to work out what was going on, they all started to feel the earth shaking. Silver turned and saw more battle robots.

"More company." He said.

"Let's do this." Amy got out her Piko-Piko Hammer, ready to fight.

The robots started to fire their guns and charge at the four. Silver used his psychokinetic powers, Blaze used her fire powers, Amy used her hammer, and Blackeye flew around, dodging everything being fired at him. There were many more robots coming from different directions. The bat tried to get as many robots to get distracted so his friends could have a better chance at attacking, but most of the robots weren't aiming for him. But the others didn't have much trouble. They did get hits, but not as much as they gave.

When there were (finally) no more robots in sight, they four of them thought they were alright. But another one starts to head towards them, all of them together, not noticing the robot, until it starts to shoot at them. It gets all of their attentions. They were too slow to react, until one was pushed off the cliff from the shootings. It was Blaze!

Silver reacts quicker, sees his friend falling, and uses his power to catch her, and holding the frightened cat in mid-air. He then starts to bring her onto the surface again.

Blaze was shaken a bit. She hated heights. Falling off a high cliff like how she sort of did was part of it.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Wasn't pleasant, until you saved me there. I am very grateful for that." Blaze really was grateful to Silver for saving her.

"Just doing what I usually do." As the two looked into each other's eyes, they both felt something, but didn't fully know what they were feeling. Silver knew that what he did was more than save a friend. And Blaze felt more than just being saved. They both felt as if they felt it before, and they both remember the few previous meetings they had.

"Lookout!" Blackeye shouts out, as he and Amy were on the ground after the robot attacked them full on. The robot is in front of Silver and Blaze, ready to shoot. But before either could attack, someone else comes in behind the robot, and smashes it to the ground and destroying it with what is known as a Chaos Spear. When the minor explosion goes, the four see that the one who destroyed the robot was black with red stripes, red eyes, and he was a hedgehog.

"Shadow?" Amy was the quicker one to recognise him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who came here." The dark hedgehog said.

**OK, I DID say I was going to add a bit of Silvaze, and I know I am DEFINITELY NOT the best writer in the industry, but I try my best.**

**I'll try and get the next part up quicker than did on this one.**

**PEACEOUT!**

**-Kat :) 3 xx**


End file.
